


醉鬼

by CherryKuqiki



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKuqiki/pseuds/CherryKuqiki
Summary: 一个不寻常的夜晚，喝醉酒的Larry与恨不得砍了他的Sal。





	醉鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 旧车补档。  
> 实话说，虽然当时写得很爽。  
> 但是，现在一看我自己都觉得Sal真的不容易。  
> 我想说的是——如果你无法忍受看到醉酒的大男孩粗鲁对待可怜人Sal的话，  
> 你是时候要离开了。  
> 人物有ooc，注意闪避。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

　　

 

 

 

      神啊，什么使夜晚发展成现在的模样。

 

　　被巨大重力压制而倒在沙发上动弹不得的Sal，努力忍受着颈窝不断蹭动的毛茸茸脑袋所带来的瘙痒，义肢后那双在昏暗室内显得亮莹莹的蓝眼睛不时张合一下，定定瞪视着天花板，心里默默质问他并不当做信仰的耶稣基督。

 

　　杰克丹尼威士忌的味道还停留在Larry唇间，随着打在对方脖子上的热气传递给对方，果香中若有若无的烟草味道占领了Sal 的鼻腔，使他觉得有点晕迷。

 

　　在这之前的三个小时，他们混进了一家小酒吧(当然是Larry态度坚决地拉着Sal，他清楚这伙计拗不过他的性子)。交错的紫红灯光很晃眼，台上面生的小乐队在唱着南部村落的歌谣，被客人胡闹的声响埋没。

 

　　天知道牛皮吹上天的"身经百战成熟男性"Larry·Johnson先生也是个三杯倒，或许是确实能比Sal能强上那么一些。但当一直坐在一边不安左顾右盼的Sal看见那个棕色的脑袋"砰咚"一声狠狠砸在吧台上左手还不松不紧捏着酒杯的时候，几乎是露出了在调酒师看来有些好笑的滑稽表情。

 

　　"小姑娘，他醉了。"

 

　　那个栗棕色头发扎小辫的年轻男人从Larry手里抽出玻璃杯，歪头向Sal笑了一下。Sal 在他的目光下窘迫地抬臀起身，从裤子后口袋掏出瘪瘪的钱包，抽出存放许久的一小叠开始发旧的纸票，只留下三五张，其余在手指间整理半晌便尽数拍在桌面上。

 

　　男人接过粗略数了数，然后将钱放进柜台下面，同时像是嫌Sal还不够尴尬一样笑侃了两句"年轻真好还有精力来这种酒吧夜晚约会"之类的话，Sal 没应声，不顾暴露在空中有些发烫的耳尖，拽起Larry一条沉重的手臂搭在肩上，咬咬牙一吸气将这个比自己高一个头的好伙伴半驮了起来，举步维艰，将男人的送客声抛在身后，磕磕绊绊地挪出了酒吧狭小的门扉。

 

　　仅需十多分钟的短短路途，加上有些不省人事的健壮青少年身体重量，硬是让Sal像蜗牛一样煎熬了半个小时左右。

 

　　Lisa 今晚不会回来，他隐约想起Larry在早些时候和他提起过原因，经过这么一番折腾他完全淡忘了，不过也省去了和这位辛苦的母亲解释安抚的时间。

 

　　Sal连同Larry一起筋疲力尽地摔在沙发上，无心理会滑落的洁白画纸，一时泄力困乏感如潮水涌上心头，他眼皮沉重，只是压在他身上嘟哝听不懂的西班牙语的Larry使他几乎窒息。

 

　　"起开，我要回家了。”

 

　　"——你别回去了。"

 

　　Larry被身下有些含糊不清的声音唤回些许意识，半阖着眼隐隐约约瞅见旁边暴露出的白皙脖颈，没过脑子就又往前凑了凑，干燥唇瓣紧贴住皮肤，鼻子里呼出的湿润空气细细喷洒在Sal脖子的皮肤上。Sal忍不住缩了缩肩膀，他一向很怕痒。

 

　　"老兄、把脑袋离我远点，你的小可爱沙发床可不够我和你晚上的，我可不保证在不熟悉的床上睡觉我能睡得多安稳老实。你想看到因为争夺位置最终让床塌掉的结果吗？"

 

　　"也不是不行啊。"

 

　　Sal感觉搂抱又明显收紧了些，扑在自己脸上几缕棕色的长发都带着酒吧空气中弥漫的各种味道混合——他真是在里面泡太久了，以至于有点熏入味了。沉浸在自己思维的世界中，突如其来的湿润触感使他一个激灵。

 

　　粗糙的舌苔抵上他凸起的锁骨，转着圈来回舔舐，尖牙牙尖也毫不避讳直接压着皮肉留下深深齿痕，Sal惊得发出一声小叫。他是个对于碰触相当敏感的人，胸前的瘙痒与刺痛交织绵漫吞没了倦意，挑起神经末梢一路传至大脑，舔吻所带来的被动性的兴奋让他有些力不从心，发着颤的手臂抬起，狠狠砸在身上人的腰部，只换来了短暂的停顿和下一秒报复意味的大力吸吮。

 

　　"醉鬼…！你不嫌脏我嫌脏，把你拽回来弄了我一身汗，我也没有多余体力去洗澡再和你来一炮了！"

 

　　期望此类毫无气势的拒绝话语能够终止现在这糟糕情况，实际上凭Sal的聪明以及他对Larry的了解，在话说了一半的时候就足以发觉，这种对于平日兴致上来的Larry都不管用的制止，面对一个醉得一塌糊涂的臭家伙更是如春日清风拂面。

 

　　果然，Larry的下一个动作甚至没有等待话音沉寂。他轻松按住Sal试图挣脱压制的双手，随后将身体前倾充分压上去，更让人动弹不得，粗重喘息两声便急躁地狠狠将歪斜的义肢上推。有些锋利的边缘剐蹭到额头上片片暗红的旧伤，伤痕之间尚残存的可怜小块完好肌肤也染上红色，像Lisa的毛线针连续大力地撞击一样，虽然只是造成微不足道的破皮，但细小的痛感还是让Sal嘶了一口凉气。

 

　　疏散撒着伤痂的下半张脸暴露出，看起来还算完整，虽然仍然是旁人瞅到一眼会嘀嘀咕咕的模样。而醉的那个人则是满意地笑，像极了玩具枪到手的七八岁男童，没有关乎Sal的痛哼埋首覆上了半启的嘴唇，不留一点反应时间，贝齿半晌反应过来想要闭合却已被霸道撬开，舌长驱直入掠过狭小口腔每一寸甘甜的软肉，迫使Sal打起退堂鼓的舌头与之纠缠共舞。还残留酒甜的津液毫无保留交换，Sal在感到微醺的同时努力试图平稳呼吸，却被毫无章法的深吻打乱到不知如何是好。

 

　　义肢歪斜遮挡视线使Sal的眼前一片漆黑，徒添不安，加重感知的触觉与听觉向他传递Larry的行动，他感觉到Larry总算舍得将唇离开， Sal把握到了机会，像从出生到现在从没呼吸过般剧烈吸气吐气，缺氧感渐渐平复，心跳却扶摇直上。

 

　　"嘿、你又当做没听见我的话！"

 

　　Sal用近似崩溃的语气嚎叫着，胸膛不断起伏，仿佛被轻视戏弄的情绪如浪潮奔涌，他感到愠怒却又对Larry无计可施，干脆放弃了无谓耗费体力的挣扎，疲惫泄去力气紧蹙眉心，任房间内交融或相错的呼吸声作响在耳边。

 

　　Larry 没有回应，只是专注在自己的动作上，皮带的金属扣松动解开，清脆响声击着两人的耳膜，很快那条红色的破洞裤被狠狠扒下一半，露出包裹着最后一层薄薄黑色布料的臀部和那之下少年纤细的双腿。

 

　　Sal自知从一开始就逃不过了。

 

　　印着" SF"字样的粉丝黑色卫衣已经被撩至腋下，Larry手指上的蒙茧磨擦乳头尖端，用不着使力按压就使两边都红彤彤地立了起来。没有经历过几次的Sal还是对情事有些不适应，他轻哼出声来，无法用自己晓得词汇形容的奇异感觉攀上脑门。

 

　　从颈处一路向下播种的草莓种子沾染久不见光的苍白皮肤浮现可爱的色彩，齿痕是分明的花瓣，透着淫秽水光。

 

　　Sal的身体被他的画家强行染上专属印记，肋骨间被舌尖与十指来回滑过，那是平日禁止他人触摸的地方，在被把握弱点毫无抵抗能力的现在，Sal只能用零碎的、全然不像笑声的笑声，混杂暖昧不清的呻吟，给Larry一个明确的告示。而被酒精浸透神经的Larry先生也不如平时那样慢条斯理，愿意与Sal度过一个进程缓慢温柔似水的好夜晚，反而恶趣味地变本加厉，逼下Sal几滴顺着脸颊滑下的生理泪水。

 

　　"等.... "

 

　　拼命挤出一个近乎恳求的音节，却被淹没在喘息低吼中无法分辨。Sal 虽说放弃抵抗，但Larry今晚的爱抚太过于粗暴和快节奏了。他从记忆中找到最初那一次，确定关系的当晚， Larry小心翼翼得像是在抚摸小猫，几乎是完全配合着自己，每做一一个动作都在等候着他的反应回馈。

 

　　那也情有可原，毕竟就算平时黄腔开上天，Larry也是个毫无经验的高中生，和Sal一样，而且又温柔得该死。Sal 完全相信了大人所说的"可不要喝酒啊，那可是恶魔"这类的劝告。

 

　　神啊，我被恶魔拿捏于手中了。

 

　　Larry却没有拖沓一点时间，强行翻转了身下人，抬起Sal的腰部，双手顺着腰线落向臀部两边。却在察觉到Sal有些出神后心生不满，本就因醉酒后脑袋昏涨而皱起的脸孔这下更显得不高兴。刚抵在穴口准备简单扩张的手指一下就抽了回来，转而拉开裤链换上早已涨大的冲动肉茎，扶了扶柔软臀瓣，没有事先提醒，干脆直接硬生挺了进去。

 

　　这是很艰难的过程，无论对于Larry还是Sal。

 

　　没有润滑的后穴忽然被粗暴地侵入，之前的挑逗中，肠液微微湿润了肉壁， 却尚还干燥，Sal因为痛苦而轻轻痉挛，这也使得Larry被夹在其中无法动弹。他咂舌，然后在Sal的脊骨上烙下更多的痕迹，只好用触碰让Sal放松，然后另一边坚定地持续推入。

 

　　肉褶被展平，穴口附近磨伤而渗出鲜血，顺着双腿之间滑下，滴落皮质沙发上，其余随运动与体液混合，充当效果甚微的润滑，还是刺得伤口生疼。一下被狠狠贯穿而不得已收回思绪全然投入在天塌地陷般疼痛中的Sal，可怜地反射性昂首尖叫，低沉的嗓音几近沙哑，还是染上哭腔在空气中传递着。地下室的潮凉空气忽然燃烧至高峰，挂着"KEEP OUT"标示的房间内部犹如蒸笼，麝香味浓。

 

　　Sal现在想要把他跟Larry学到的所有够狠够刺耳的脏话都在此刻吐出来。

 

　　真的好痛，这相当不是什么好体验，就仿佛身体从中间被斩裂，下体而来毁灭世界的痛苦瞬间击下了前端高昂的趋势。干涩眼眶忽然盈满了不由自主涌出的眼泪，干脆将脑袋埋下， 用眼泪湿透略长的衣袖，熨帖腕部皮肤微暖。

 

　　" ……我去你妈的Larry Johnson！！"

 

　　Larry并没有因身下的惨叫而放慢速度，后穴被疯狂的活塞运动折磨至红肿不堪，穿刺中的肉茎感受由于痛觉而不断夹紧收缩的肠道一阵刺激，喉间挤出兽似的吼声，近乎只凭靠本能在完成着这场糟糕的性爱。

 

　　暴起青筋每次磨过迸裂的血口，Sal 的身躯都会剧烈一抖。他确实有些怕疼，Larry 隐约想着，同时也最受不了人挠他，这是在说Sal身体极度敏感的可爱事情。

 

　　血与各种液体混合的粘稠物覆盖肉茎表面以及后穴内部，每一次抽插都引出不小的色情水声，身后的"咕啾"声同Sal快要炸裂的心脏跳动速度配合恰好。摩擦使疼痛逐渐变得麻木，他两臂支撑发软，他感知熟悉的形状在内部来回活动。

 

　　除了不可磨消的裂开之感，似乎还有别的什么东西。

 

　　肉茎前端忽然顶向深处的一点，内部充满与忽然如海啸般与苦痛与麻木的快感交合着包裹全身,又是反射性地惊叫出声，却与先前情绪不一，尾音中更加甜腻绵长。

 

　　Larry对于Sal身体的事情记忆力颇佳，于是只是稍微尝试便能"中奖"。察觉到明显的反应，他抬腰冲着更深处顶去，快速活塞运动准准触及让Sal停留崩溃边缘的那处，聆听全然不同于平日沉着模样的压抑喘息。

 

　　恰至时机，后方也渐入佳境，他伸手随腰部律动频率一起撸动Sal挺起的分身，性器察觉后穴同时一阵收绞，爽得他低吟出声，然后更加卖力地顶弄那点。

 

　　"一起去？"

 

　　他恶作剧似的俯在Sal耳边说着悄悄话，用唇间呼出的温热使人的耳尖红得更加惹人怜爱。

 

　　同话语尾音落下一起，Larry加快了摆动腰部的速度，每一次都撞击在前列腺的一点，Sal暴露在空气中的肉茎已经完全勃起，随着每一次的强烈快感流出透明液体。他口中发出可怜的被顶碎的哀声，睫毛上沾着小小的泪珠，尽管不想承认，但他毫无那个余裕，实际上，被磨伤的肠壁已经完全不能影响快感的侵袭，他脑袋发狂，然后马上要在攻击下缴械投降。

 

　　Larry察觉到这一点，于是同时，他们光顾了临界点，白浊喷洒而出，一股洒在Larry手心里，另一股完全注进后穴内，暖融融的，从微微拔出的性器与肠壁的缝隙流淌出来，顺着大腿内侧滑到沙发上。

 

　　短暂的休憩时间。

 

　　"......如果我明天无法走路，那我会坐着轮椅飞驰在走廊中只为把你打断腿。"

 

　　"噗……那个场面倒是挺有趣的。"

 

　　Larry语气中的酒味淡了些，但还是醉醺醺的，抬臂将有些碍事的长发向上一揽，拿起不知何时Sal已经散开的马尾皮筋给自己扎起来。还是不怎么疲累的样子，更像是仍有兴致。

 

　　即使是事后的时间，他依然管不住乱动的手在Sal身上来回抚摸，这使Sal心中警笛大作，察觉到了Larry的意图。

 

　　"我说，你今天让我真的很痛，到现在还在痛啊，老兄。"

 

　　"对不起啦，但最后还是让你爽到了对吧？…你是那种喜欢被粗暴对待更多的人吗？"

 

　　"嘎？"

 

　　"所以……我觉得我们应该再来一次确认一下这一点。"

 

　　"你这报复狂……！！！"

 

　　贴心(相较五分钟之前)地静候Sal稍微平复了下心情，再次不顾惊愕叫喊声把Sal的双腿扛在肩上，Larry挺身开始又一轮攻势。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 当然，第二天彻底醒酒后的Lar看到身旁凄凄惨惨戚戚的Sal的时候，还有相当有趣的后续。  
> 那就是另一个故事了。  
> 总之，感谢你看到这里。：）


End file.
